Theoretical Mayhem
by Program 13
Summary: Chapter 5 is *finally* up. Vincent's fate is put in motion. R&R please!
1. The Aura Phase

Theoretical Mayhem  
By Discord chik  
chaosbebe13@hotmail.com  
  
*I don't own Vincy (Grr!), heidagger, Shin-ra (Grr!), or the Turks (triple grr!) so don't sue me! I ain't got nothing anyway! All chapter names are phases of progression from the book Serial Killers, I didn't make them up. Please don't shoot me for this new take, I love him too. Enjoy... sort of...*  
  
  
The Aura Phase  
(The end of this chapter is Origins if you're wondering. I've edited it a little.)  
  
The young man shivered as the visions consumed him again.   
  
Flesh, blood all around you. Heh... Someones screaming in the distance. Your hands, Valentine, look at your hands. They're covered in blo-  
  
He snapped back to reality from the shaded grip of his hell as the door to his sanitary white cell opened. There was an orderly somewhere behind him. He twisted his head in its direction groggily.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Valentine. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Only because you drug me... "..."  
  
"Not feeling talkative today, huh?" Well, you usually have a few words for me after your medication." The man chuckled quietly to himself as he fixed the syringe.  
  
You should be the one locked up, you stupid cad... "..." He closed his ice blue eyes and skewed his pale hand into a fist around the edge of his sheets. The orderly grinned at him and ripped it from away, adding more brusies to the boney wrist.  
  
"This would hurt less if you'd just loosen up, Mr. Valentine. Or do you Wutians think that needles steal your soul or something?"  
  
I show you stealing souls, jerk, just keep pushing it... He grunted but didn't loosen his fist. He squirmed instinctually for a moment before catching himself and throwing a malevolent glare to the man. "Just give it and shut your filthy Corel trap." The needle pierced the skin painfully and he tried to wrench free again as he grimaced bitterly at the pain.  
  
The orderly chuckled to himself again. "Well now, was that so bad? Breakfast is-"  
  
"What part of shut your trap do you not understand? Get out of my face, I know where it is." The young man twisted his arm and licked the tiny stream of blood forming from the puncture.  
  
The orderly glared and smacked him roughly over the head to get him to stop licking the blood. "Holy, ya'd think you were a goddamned vampire 'r something. I better see you there Valentine, or I'll send Ruddy to fetch you. You hear?"  
  
He spat the blood into the orderly's face and smiled, "Bite me."  
  
**********  
Heidagger peered at the monitor curiously.   
  
"Patient 0071917," the meek, little doctor called through the intercom.  
  
A young man of about 18 sat in the center of the confinement chamber. He didn't appear to move, but somehow, the two knew he was listening.  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
The young man stirred and glanced around the small white room. A few strands of raven hair fluttered into his ice blue eyes as he scanned the walls, searching out the source of the voice. "Who?" His voice was quiet but demanding, an underlying and dangerous power concealed in it.  
  
"A gentleman from Shin-ra."  
  
"I said who."  
  
The doctor jumped at the sudden force in his voice, he was getting angry with her. She checked her watch and swallowed nervously. The medication wearing off.... "Um... er... a Mr. Heidagger to see you..."  
  
His sharp eye's focused on where the intercom was, the up to the camera they were watching him from. He grinned evilly, he knew what the hesitation was about. "..."  
  
"W-w-will you see him?" She noticed the grin on his face and shivered. This was the only patient who scared her.  
  
"..." He nodded and resumed his stillness and silence.  
  
She turned to the burly man in the blue suit nervously. "He's due for more medication... Please be careful, he's in there for a reason an-"  
  
"That is why I'm here."  
  
"But he's-"  
  
"No arguments. He is of great value to my organization ma'am." He produced a set of transfer of custody papers with the boys information on it.  
  
'This is insane! He'll kill somebody! Why just last week-"  
  
"He killed two orderlies who were administering his medication?"  
  
"Ohmygod! You don't understand! He'll kill someone!" she pleaded, near hysterics.  
  
The man sneered. "That's exactly the point my dear."  
  
****  
  
The young man eyed Heidagger with intrigue. "You just... let me out... and I do some stuff for you... and I don't get put back if I do it right?"  
  
Heidagger inwardly shivered as the boy scrutinized him, he wished they didn't need another Turk so badly. This was pure insanity. Literally. "Exactly."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"You'll be put on a new drug regiment designated by Professor Gahst, and you vow loyalty to Shin-ra and the Turks." He fidgeted for a moment staring at the papers intently, like he was trying to decipher the symbols on some ancient artifact.  
  
'......Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"......Where do I sign?" 


	2. The Trolling Phase

Theoretical Mayhem  
By Discord chik  
chaosbebe13@hotmail.com  
  
*I don't own Vincy (Grr!), Heidagger, Shin-ra (Grr!), or the Turks (triple grr!) so don't sue me! I ain't got nothing anyway! All chapter names are phases of progression from the book Serial Killers, I didn't make them up. Please don't shoot me for this new take, I love him too. Enjoy... sort of...*  
  
The Trolling Phase  
  
Heidagger looked at the almost listless 18 year old from the corner of his eyes and sighed. The boy seemed to be stupid, nearly mute, and illiterate, barely speaking broken Midgarian at that. He questioned his decision inwardly, but the pictures of the murder scenes would surface and silence his thoughts for a while. He gave another glance in the boys direction, he continued to stare listlessly at the scenery that rushed past them. the doctor had told him that he became entranced in the car, like he completely withdrew from our reality and sunk into what seemed like one of his own. Xavier, meanwhile, was sniffing at the pale boy's hair impatiently, waiting for him to pet him. Each huff sent more strands into his unblinking, icy eyes, but not seeming to register them. Xavier whined for a moment and laid back down in the back seat defeatedly.  
  
"Sooo Vincent. Ya' mind if I call ya' Vincent?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh... Ya' like music?" he ventured a glance at him, but his wan face was still passive and seemed to be searching in another world for something. "Uh... Well, I do." He paused for a while then continued, "We'll see Gahst as soon as we get there."  
  
Vincent refrained from speaking, he just continued to stare at his reflection in the side-view mirror.  
  
"So, do ya' miss Wutia?"  
  
"Unseeing eyetooth in my headlight thank you to the dwarven chocobos."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Vincent sank into his seat and glanced at the fat young man sullenly. "Unseeing eyetooth in my headlight thank you to the dwarven chocobos...," he repeated meekly.  
  
"Is this some kinda' weird eubonics saying or something?"  
  
Vincent shot a fiery glare in his direction, he hated when people didn't understand plain Midgarian. "Eubacteria. Ha. I know forensics."  
  
Heidagger started laughing. A new irritation to add to Vincent's current list. "Cute kid, very cute, you're funny!"  
  
Vincent withdrew from the conversation again, throwing one last malefic glare Hiedagger's way, then sank into his trance again, staring at his distorted reflection in the mirror.  
***  
"They put you on neuroleptics? No wonder you don't say much." The man smiled warmly at Vincent and sat backwards in his chair as he set Vincent's case report to the side. "You were part of the Underground, weren't you?"  
  
Vincent nodded hesitantly.  
  
"All seeing eye in your head thanks to the Underground cowards?"  
  
Vincent nodded again in confusion.  
  
"I've heard of it before. Heidagger said you were talking funny in the car and you got mad at him when he couldn't understand what you said. That's pretty common in your case type. Did they tell you what you had in the hospital?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"You have undifferentiated Schizophrenia. Um... I think part of the problem is your nutritonal health at the moment. You aren't getting what you need to function properly. You probably didn't get allot to eat in the Underground, did you?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Well... I'm going to put you on a regiment of protein and vitamin supplements for the time being. Get you back to a healthy weight and get you systems working normally as possible. Next I'm going to put you on some psychotic depressants for about a month... Your speech should start to work it's way out soon, aaaand... That's about it Mr. Valentine. Other than those two thing you're perfectly fine."  
  
"...voices...," he whispered meekly at the man.  
  
"They'll leave you alone as soon as we get you your stuff in the morning. Ok bud?"  
  
"...Thank you..."  
***  
She's a good one... Married... not to small... the skinny ones are ok, but she's just right... High heels, too... Vincent glanced down at the woman taking his measurements for his uniform. She smiled at him as he stood to write everything down.  
  
"Holy, you're so skinny. I wish I was your size. How old are you?"  
  
"...18..."  
  
"Really? I'm 21. M'name's Maggie." She winked at him playfully.  
  
Vincent blushed a little at the attention and hesitated. "...Vincent... Nice to meet you Maggie..."  
  
She grinned at him. "Oo! You are just so cute! Ya' don't hafta be shy, babe!"  
  
He flashed a tiny smile, she visibly melted. Vince, Vince, Vince. You are such a lady killer...  
  
  
  
  
"...neck broken...Evidence of sexual activity...No struggle visible at scene of murder..."  
  
"...3 women dead..."  
  
"...Husbands of murdered women found dead in Midgar, Sector 6... Men were decapitated with unknown weapon...'  
  
"...Killer still at large..."  
  
"...investigation continues..."   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Vincent's problem with talking is called schizophrenic word salad. All words are connected in some way. It's a pretty cool subject. 


	3. The Wooing Phase

Theoretical Mayhem  
*I don't own Vincy (Grr!), Heidagger, Shin-ra (Grr!), or the Turks (triple grr!) or the scientists ( well... that's not such a tragedy...) so don't sue me! I ain't got nothing anyway! All chapter names are phases of progression from the book Serial Killers, I didn't make them up. Please don't shoot me for this new take, I love him too. Enjoy... sort of...*  
Mwahahaha! Plot twists! See if you can catch on!  
  
The Wooing Phase  
  
* All seeing eye... Where was it I heard that before?.. * Gast looked around the room, searching for the answer to a question that had been bothering him for the past week. He glanced over to his scraggly assistant, and he felt the answer surfacing but lost it when he noticed he was displaying a few new brusies today. "You okay, Simon?"  
  
The man peered up at him from the microscope, pushing his glasses up his nose slowly while he seemingly contemplated his answer. "Uh... I guess... what do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing, you just look a little worse for wear, that's all. You know, you should really try watching where your girlfriends get their lipstick, it might keep your wife in the dark."  
  
"... Ooooookay..." He made a slightly uncomfortable face and fidgeted in his chair. "Um..."  
  
"So... When do I get to meet your lovely wife?"  
  
"When she gets up, I let her sleep in today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No... She threatened to beat me to death me if I woke her up before noon."  
  
"Ah." Gast smiled as his assistant went back to work. * We're going to need bigger facilities if we're going to mess with the Cetra... * he thought absently as he gazed fondly at the holding tank their new specimen was. *I wonder when Valentine's going to show up... He was supposed to be here an hour ago...* His mind wandered back to his assistant, for some reason, he felt like he should be connecting the two somehow. * They don't have anything in common... or not that I would know about... Where did I hear the thing about the eye?! I'm too young to start losing my mind!* He rubbed his head in defeat and sighed. "So what do you think about moving the JENOVA Project, Hojo?"  
  
###  
  
*Sooo. Wanna know what happened while you were away Vinny?*  
  
Vincent rolled over, half conscious, and smacked his alarm clock off the night stand. It clattered loudly to the floor and clinked against a few empty beer bottles. "Not really... But I suppose you'll show me any way..." His voice trailed off as he stood stiffly and meandered to his bathroom. "Could you be useful for once and tell me where I'm supposed to be?"  
  
*...Why would I do something silly like that? Now... Who was it last night? Oh yeah! Dag's wife! Lookie!*  
  
Vincent shuddered and felt himself drop from his own reality into his tormentor's. The world seemed to spiral out of the darkness and into a hazy reproduction of Heidagger's living room. He shuddered at the sound of nearby copulation, a tell tale sign to the end of a story he'd seen a hundred times. Xavier was whimpering at the closed off bedroom door and scratched loudly, trying to be let in. Beside Vincent was a jacket, both familiar and radically foreign at the same time. It was too small for him and the texture of the cloth was uncomfortable to his skin. Xavier paced in front of the door for a moment, then stopped, seeming to notice a presence near him. He let out a loud low whimper and started pacing again.  
  
*Can we just stop this now? I hate this.*  
  
*Because you need to figure something out before that something bites you in the ass.*  
  
*You know it don't you?*  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
*Then just tell-*  
  
The rotwieler started howling and barking ramming it's sharp claws into the dark wood of the bedroom door. Vincent watched in shock as Xavier went into his trained attack mode and tried to claw down the door.   
  
*No one said the attack command... What's going on?*  
  
*Pretty puppy smells fresh kill. Pretty puppy's mommy's dead Vinny. And there was no one around to stop it,* the voice taunted loudly, *Now, I'll give you a clue, he's got black hair, and Wutian eyes.* The vision faded slowly back to his bathroom, and Vincent confronted his reflection bleakly. *I know a seeecret, I know a seeecret!* the voice trailed off in it's sing song lilt and left Vincent naked on the cold tile floor.  
  
"I know a secret, I know a secret..."  
***  
"Hold on! Don't let the door close please! Damn it." The girl sighed and paged another elevator gloomily. She paced for a moment waiting for one to come to her. She blew into the first one to open and nearly knocked over the tall young man that had peeked out to see if someone was getting on. Her papers fluttered around the tiny confides of the shaft and settled chaotically around their feet. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Uh... Watch where you're going next time. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Man... " She stared disdainfully at the lab reports strewn around the man's feet as he reached down and started gathering them for her.  
  
"Late for some great scientific break through?" He scanned the papers momentarily before she snatched them from him.  
  
"That's none of your business! These are classified papers sir!"  
  
He grinned up at her. "Yeah so?"  
  
She humphed at the man in blue jeans, "You'd think you were a Turk the way you just think you can read anything you want."  
  
He sneered at her and thrust his hands in his pockets. "I wonder why..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to offend you." He nodded to her and flashed a disarming smile, stepping out of the door and into the science hall.  
  
She blinked at him as he walked away, not even realizing she was supposed to get off on that floor.  
  
"Hey wait a minute!! That was my floor!!!!!"  
***  
'You're late again, Turk," was the first thing he heard when he stepped through the door into the head science office. Vincent shot a pointed glance at the rather roughed up looking speaker.  
  
"Shut up, Hojo."  
  
"Please don't get started up you two. I have a headache."  
  
"We'll start the meeting when my wife gets here. If that's convenient for you, Valentine."  
  
"What part of shut up do you not understand?"  
  
"Go back to your home country, you piece of trash."  
  
"Hypocrite."  
  
"Boy's, be nice. Hey! You were the guy on the elevator! Why are you here?"  
  
"Uh... I'm the body guard for the science department."  
  
The woman blushed and laughed a little. "You ARE a Turk. Oh."  
  
"Stop flirting with my wife, Valentine."  
  
"Will you two STOP it. I do not feel like listening to this all the way to Neiblehiem, and the entire time we're there. Do you understand me?" Vincent bowed slightly in apology and Simon glared. " I wanted to talk to you all because we got the funding, and the facilities. We're heading out on November 7th. We will be there, at the most, six years. We will leave for two weeks every eight months. Mr. Valentine will be our escort. I want no trouble out of either of you two. Mrs. Hojo, I need to brief you on our current test schedule. All right? Good."  
  
Vincent and Simon ventured another hateful glare at each other.  
***  
"I don't want you going near the Turk while we're there, Lucretia."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Wutians can't be trusted. They're prying and thieves and carry all kinds of foreign diseases."  
  
"Simon, that's not very nice. He was a perfect gentleman to me."  
  
"I'm sure he was. Look. I have reason to believe that he isn't all he seems to be."  
  
"How so?"  
  
Simon rolled over onto his side to look her in the eye as she packed her suit case. "I think he..." Simon paused, his face twisted in disgust, "likes men... And I think he's-"  
  
"Got a crush on you?"  
  
Simon nodded grimly.  
  
"I doubt it sweetie." She folded her last sweater and tucked it away.  
  
"But... That's not all. I think he's that killer. It makes sense!" Simon sat up and looked Lucretia sternly in the eye. "They never did find the men's bodies!"  
  
"Oh hush. For a scientist, you can be completely irrational." She leaned over and pecked her husband on the cheek.  
***  
  
  
  
  
"...blood covered the halls..."  
  
"...Turkish attack dog found shot to death outside of the house..."  
  
"... Wife of the Head of Urban Safety Control appears to have been the next victim..."  
  
"No forensic evidence on body..."  
  
"...left high heel stolen, like all the other victims..."  
  
"Still no suspects."  
  
"...Investigation continues..."  
  
  
  
*Come on Vinny, what's the matter? Can't take a hint?  
Guess what.  
I know a secret, I know a secret...* 


	4. The Capture

Theoretical Mayhem  
*I don't own Vincy (Grr!), Heidagger, Shin-ra (Grr!), or the Turks (triple grr!) or the scientists ( well... that's not such a tragedy...) so don't sue me! I ain't got nothing anyway! All chapter names are phases of progression from the book Serial Killers, I didn't make them up. Please don't shoot me. I hit a dry spell and this is the only way I can get past it. The next chapter will be longer and hopefully better. Enjoy this strange little poem.*   
  
The Capture  
  
Fallen angels tainting crows,  
as one, but petty whores in the dust.  
Cleansing, plotting, growing, blooming,  
i am ready.  
Voices calling to me from depths,  
traces that i can never know,  
but know my phantom knows them just as well as i.  
She is falling, spinning, dimming,  
no longer part of this.  
It is just my phantom now.  
Cry child, mother dying beside a cradle of agony.  
The door is open,  
in my mind, in my now.  
i am ready.  
Falling, spinning, dimming,  
my phantom is now.  
Falling again sweet angel.  
There is no one to catch you but must and filth.  
i am ready for you.  
Open the door.  
Screaming silver, cry of anguish, shot of pain.  
You will no longer suffer my angel,  
my Valentine,  
i am ready.  
  
  
-Simon Ezekel Hojo 


	5. The Murder

The Murder  
Theoretical Mayhem  
  
I still don't own anything. Stop reminding me.  
  
Vincent hit the ground hard. All of his nerves were on fire as the ballistic tip slammed into his chest. His mind spiraled into hundreds of directions and his coherence faded. His attacker turned into a looming wraith, tendrils of it's being fluttering into the darkness that now consumed the ill lit lab.  
  
"It's over, whore." The voice was distorted, wavering, then becoming two different and simultaneous tones. "This is the end."  
  
"Lucretia..." his own voice broke in the same manner. His own hard tone blending into the much deeper and sinister tone. He tried to get to his feet, but something slammed into his body and knocked him down again.  
  
"Do you know what you've done? No, of course you don't. You've interfered with the progression of man, Mr. Valentine. What if you tainted the sample?! What if, instead of being the perfect replication of the Cetra, you're disgusting filth infected the specimen and ruined it all?! We can't have that no, no we can't, can we? Stay down whore, it'll hurt allot less." Hojo's shoe connected on Vincent's rib cage, causing him to spit out blood. The tiny red steam raced down the side of his face and stained the cold stone floor. His lungs were on fire and he felt like the world had lost all of it's air. He struggled for the potion in his pocket as the instincts of self preservation filled his cloudy mind. A new round pierced his flesh, shattering a bone in his arm. He tried to cry out, but his voice was choked by blood. "But that's not all, debauch! You stole the only person I thought was pure and perverted her, as well as yourself." The voice became softer, almost pitiful. "You tainted yourself. You were mine! I wanted you for myself!" He felt his body get plucked from the ground. It was all so unreal, like he wasn't really there. The voice in his head was crying out, howling sheer anger and terror. His arm hung limply to his side, his other one was reaching out weakly to strike his assailant. "You need to be punished like the rest of them! They were all whores! All of them!" Hojo's voice caught for a moment. "You weren't like them. You were different. You were like me..."   
  
Vincent felt his body plummet downward. His senses failed him. The world was dark, and still, and quiet. There was a twinge of pain, but it felt so distant that it didn't bother him. After some time unknown, the world seemed to brighten, and become warmer, like he was swimming in a beautiful ocean of blue and green. Somewhere he could here Lucretia calling to him, telling him to join her. That it was all right now. That he could rest. She was about to say something else, but there was silence again. The world was swallowed by a darkness that made him choke and writhe and want to scream. His essence was on fire and rising fast. He was being ripped from his peace and he couldn't stop the upward spiral into what seemed like oblivion.  
He woke up. His head slammed rudely into something. He thrashed for a moment in his confusion, thinking he'd sleepwalked into a closet during a nightmare. It was cold and dark and there wasn't enough space to move. He tried calling out but there was no reply. He tried to pound on the walls of his strange prison only to find cloth lining muffling his attempts. He was trapped. 


End file.
